A Chance Encounter In Johto
by AAML SQUAD
Summary: (JAKE) A 15 year old boy sets out on his Pokémon journey. Who will he meet on the way? Or will he stand alone? Will he achieve his dream? Or will it all come crumbling down?
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly started to appear from the east, lighting up a new day in New Bark Town.

A 15 year old boy named Jake rose from his slumber to get ready for the day ahead, since today wasn't any just day. Today was THE day. The day when Jake gets his very first Pokémon.

Jake had stayed up most of the night before, just thinking of which Pokémon he wanted. Jake wasn't very good with decision making and this was one of his biggest decisions of his life. Jake walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a turquiose hoodie and quickly slipped on a pair white socks and his black trainers with the white soles. He slowly walked over to the mirror in his bedroom and styled his blonde hair so that it was all spiked up, carefully guiding his left hand in styling the hair.

Once he had finished, Jake hurried downstairs and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going!" a voice echoed from the kitchen. A woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Moooooom" Jake moaned, just wanting to set off to get his Pokémon.

"Oh my boy is going to get his first Pokémon!" Mum said cheerfully, "I wonder which one you will decide to get..."

Mum was just yammering on, when suddenly she turned around.

"You do know which one you want. Right?" moms face turned more serious.

"Uh..." Jake said.

"Well you better choose quickly; your teacher won't wait forever you know" mum said.

"I know" Jake said, looking at the wooden floor. "But I better go and make sure that Chloe is awake" Jake added.

"Oh, she probably doesn't even know what day it is..." Mum said, before giving Jake a kiss on the cheek and walking off to make herself breakfast.

Finally, Jake left his house and set off to Chloe's house. When Jake arrived at Chloe's house he stood at the front and yelled "Chloe! Are you awake? Todays the day!"

A girl came to the window of her bedroom, still in her pyjamas and her long scruffy brown hair even scruffier than usual.

"WHAT!? It's today? Oh no!" She exclaimed as she turned around and sprinted away from the window. "Give me a minute and I'll be right there"

Jake was new to New Bark Town. He had only been here a year. He had to move from his old house in Kanto due to it being burned down. Luckily his moms friend said there was an empty house in New Bark Town in Johto, so they decided to move there (well they didn't have much choice).

The front door opened and Chloe walked out of her house. "Bye mum!" she said, waving to her mum.

Chloe wore a red sleeveless top with blue skorts. She also wore blue trainers that had purple laces, with plain white socks. Across her shoulders was the strap to her white rucksack which had a black outline. On the other hand, Jake had a black satchel bag with a white outline.

"Come on then, let's go" Jake said.

"I can't believe it's today..." Chloe said nervously.

"I can't believe it" Jake answered.

Both Jake and Chloe went to the new Pokémon school in Cherrygrove City. This school was designed so that people at the age of 14 could go to the school and learn about Pokémon; just Pokémon and not academic subjects. They can then get a Pokémon when they are at least the age of 15.

"Here we are!" Chloe said joyfully.

"Well. We better get to class" Said Jake as he started walking awkwardly to their classroom.

As they both entered the school grounds, they wandered through the corridors until they finally reached the classroom. Their teacher, , was stood at the door, waiting for the pupils to get into a line along the wall. Jake and Chloe stealthily snuck into the back of the line.

"Come on in class" He exclaimed, walking into the classroom.

"I'm sure your all extremely excited today! Today is the day you get you very own Pokémon!" Mr Gallows recited enthusiastically. "Just in case you forgot i will remind you all of each Pokémon and what type they are..."

By now Jake had stopped listening and he stared out the window overlooking the playground. In the far corner of the playground was a pond where wild Pokémon would occasionally play in. Jake was told that just before he arrived, the school wanted to get rid of it, but as it was there when the school was built, everyone ruled against it and protested for it to stay.

In the pond were a couple of Wooper and Poliwag waddling about happily.

"Jake!" Chloe whispered, nudging him. Chloe sat on the seat behind Jake and they both sat at the right hand side of the class room. Jake looked at Chloe with a puzzled expression.

"Pay attention" she said.

Jake sighed and looked at the teacher.

"Now it's time" Mr Gallows said. "I'm going start on the left hand side and give each one of you your desired Pokémon"

Mr Gallows made his way around the classroom with a huge box; handing out Pokémon & Pokédexes.

Jake still hasn't decided, he didn't know whether to go for Chikorita, the grass type, Cyndaquil, the fire type, or Totodile, the water type. Jake just couldn't decide; he liked all of them and he could see the pros and cons of each one but just couldn't decide.

Mr Gallows was behind him now, asking Chloe what Pokémon she wanted. Jake looked out the window, at the pond and suddenly his face turned to confusion. The Pokémon at the pond was being attacked! He could see a Poliwag battling a poliwrath, trying to defend the defenceless Wooper, but the Poliwag got knocked down on to the ground. It looked up at Jake. Jake looked back before Poliwag lept back up onto its feet. Then his face lit up. He had decided.

"Here you are Chloe here's your Pokémon I hope your happy with your..." Before Mr Gallows could finish, Jake had leapt out of his seat, and ran out of the emergency exit and onto the playground.

"Jake! You get back here, or else!" Mr Gallows shouted.

Chloe got out of her seat and chased Jake with her pokédex and Pokémon in her hands.

"Jake! What are you doing?" she shouted, apprehensive.

"Getting my first Pokémon!" Jake shouted back.

He leapt over the fence protecting the pond, and tackled the poliwrath to the ground before it could hit the Poliwag.

"Poli!" Poliwrath said, staring at Jake.

"Pick on a Pokémon your own size and not these ones" he said, full of confidence.

"Oooh you think your so brave" A voice said.

It sounded like it came from the bushes behind. Suddenly, two figures leapt out of the bushes. They wore black clothes with a red 'R' imprinted on their chests. they were both male and wore black hats.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"Who are we? WHO ARE WE!? " The Team Rocket grunt on the left screamed, infuriated at the fact Jake knew nothing about grunt sighed.

"You should know that we are... Team Rocket!" he said, in a more calm voice.

"And you should get out of our way before you and this Poliwag get seriously hurt" the other Rocket Grunt said.

"Well I'm not moving" Jake retorted.

"Neither am I!" Chloe said defiantly, as she jumped over the fence.

"Time for our first battle!" she said, throwing the pokéball into the air. A light green, four-legged creature appeared on the ground. It had a big, dark, green leaf that came out the top of its head.

"Chiko!" it said.

"Ooh, nice choice picking Chikorita" Jake said.

"Now. Let's get rid of these grunts!" he said to the Poliwag. Poliwag nodded. Even though they didn't really know each other, Poliwag felt a bond with Jake and was ready to battle along side him.

"Errrr... You sure you want to take on these two Pokémon? I mean, that Poliwag took out my houndour.." The grunt on the right said apprehensively.

"Ahh its not worth my time. Poliwrath return!" The other grunt said, when suddenly smoke appeared. One of them must have dropped a smoke bomb.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked, coughing loudly. Finally, the smoke cleared up and Jake and Chloe were the only people near the pond.

"Damn. They got away" Chloe said, sounding annoyed.

Jake looked at Poliwag. "Here!" he said, pulling out a potion. He sprayed on poliwags wounds.

"Poli!" Poliwag said happily.

The Wooper approached Poliwag

"Woop-pa-pa-pa-woo!" One of them said.

"Wag-poli!" Poliwag said. Chloe looked at them in confusion

"Do you know what they're saying?" She asked.

"Nope, but I'm guessing the Wooper are thanking Poliwag for protecting them" Jake replied happily.

"Come on, let's head back now" Chloe said, as she started to climb the fence.

"Pol-poli-wag" Poliwag said.

"Sure" Jake replied. Poliwag jumped up onto Jake shoulders, and created a bond that would surely last a life time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for coming in today" The headmistress said. "The teachers should be handing out Pokémon right now, so you can give your speech to them afterwards"

The headmistress peered out of her window, which had a high view of the playground.

"What are those two doing..." she said, agitated; the day when they handed out Pokémon to the students was always very stressful. The headmistress then stood up and stormed towards the door.

"Stop!" another voice said.

"Stop?" She asked, getting more and more stressed. "Those two are violating school rules!"

"Well they seem to be protecting Pokémon from... Is that team rocket? I better go hurry and help!" the other voice said.

"Me too." The headmistress said, still stressed.

As they made it downstairs to the playground, Jake and Chloe were already halfway across, with Jake holding Poliwag and Chikorita walking alongside Chloe.

"Oh no!" Chloe said as she saw the headmistress "Look!" Chloe pointed towards to the figures coming towards the pair. One was the headmistress but she couldn't make out who the second one was.

As they came closer to each other, Jake and Chloe stopped.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" The headmistress exclaimed.

"Ehh..." Jake couldn't think of a suitable reply.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" she exclaimed before Jake even had a chance to reply.

Chloe looked closely at the other person. He wore a red and white cap with black spiked hair coming out from every direction. He was also wearing a blue jacket over a black top. He had light blue jeans with black and white trainers.

"Oh my! You're Ash Ketchum! Kanto League Champion!" Chloe exclaimed, starstruck.

"I want to challenge the Johto league champion" he said, grinning, "But I was asked to come to this school, as people were getting their first Pokémon and they wanted me to give guidance"

"Well. Could you please tell these two why they are wrong for doing what they did" The headmistress said in a shrill voice, still angry because of Jake and Chloe's actions.

"They weren't wrong at all" Ash said, totally oblivious to the headmistresses rising temper.

"What did you just say!?" The headmistress shouted, her temper finally getting the better of her.

"Well he ran out to save a Pokémon. I can see it in his and Poliwag's eyes that they are meant to be together" Ash said. "And this girl wanted to help him out" he quickly added.

"When I got my first my Pokémon, Pikachu, I couldn't have recieved any other starter, because Professor Oak didn't have any left, and even though me and Pikachu didn't like each other straight away, our friendship grew and now he's my number one pal" Ash said sentimentally, remembering the time he had taken Misty Waterflower's bike.

"Well he can't just start off with this wild Pokémon! It might not be trained, and it could attack the other students. That's why we give them the choice of the three starter Pokémon" Said the headmistress, putting emphasis on the word 'starter' while giving Ash an evil glare. "Also, he doesn't have a pokéball to catch it in!" she said with confidence, knowing that all the other pokéballs had Pokémon in them.

"Here" Ash said, chucking Jake a pokéball.

"Wow, thanks!" Jake said, feeling the pokéball.

"Well Poliwag, do you want to come along with me?" Jake asked Poliwag.

Poliwag said nothing and just stared at Jake.

Suddenly, it leapt off of Jake and headbutted the pokéball in Jake's hand; opening it. It turned into a red light as it went into the pokéball. The pokéball shook three times, and then stayed still.

"Yes!" Jake shouted, with a big grin on his face.

"Well done!" Chloe said happily.

The headmistress said nothing and stomped off.

"Thank you so much" Jake said to Ash

"It nothing!" Said Ash, "I could see the bond between you two!"

With his new Pokémon, Jake, Ash and Chloe walked back to the classroom through the emergency exit, which was still open. And as they entered the classroom, the whole class gasped.

"Is that really him?"

"No, it can't be..."

"What is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you've decided to come back" Mr Gallows said.

Jake looked confused. He thought Mr Gallows would have been furious with him for running out of the classroom. Then he realised who he was stood next to. Mr Gallows must think that he has to be on his best behaviour in front of Ash.

"So, erm, here's your pokédex." Mr Gallows remarked. "You forgot to get one before you ran out of here..."

"Right then let's head outside and have some battles" sir said happily, after the class had quietened down.

Everyone walked outside in a single file line.

"Who are you going to battle first?" Chloe whispered to Jake.

"I don't know... I think I'll wait until someone challenges me. What about you?" Jake asked.

"Well, errr, I was hoping to..." before Chloe could finish her sentence, someone shoulder barged Jake as he walked out into the playground, causing Poliwag to fall out of his arms.

"Hey watch it!" Said the person mockingly, as he turned around.

Jake glared at him. It was Zak. With his black spikey hair and brown eyes. He had a dark blue T-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and black trainers. Poliwag pouted its cheeks in anger.

Suddenly, Poliwag leapt up and slapped Zak across the face. Jake struggled not to laugh.

"Why you little!" Zak shouted, his whole body shaking in anger. "Jake! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle right here!" He said, pointing at Jake.

"Go! Totodile" he said, throwing the pokéball into the air. "And you think your Poliwag can beat my Totodile! We get starters for a reason." Zak said, trying to annoy Jake.

"Come on Poliwag. We can prove him wrong" Jake said to Poliwag stoically. Poliwag nodded as it leapt from Jake's arms onto the dirt battlefield.

"I'll be the referee!" Chloe shouted. "It's a one-on-one battle, between Jake and Zak. Begin!"

"Poliwag!" Jake shouted. "Use bubble!"

"You! Use scratch!" Zak shouted in response.

Poliwag leapt up into the air, and shot bubbles from its mouth. Meanwhile Totodile ran along the ground taking the bubble attack without a problem. It leapt up with its claws shining, and it scratched Poliwag, causing it to fall onto its back whilst Totodile landed perfectly.

"Poliwag!" Jake exclaimed. Poliwag stood up and looked at Jake. Jake now knew Poliwag was fine. They both nodded.

"Use bubble again!" Jake said.

"Again?" Chloe said, questioning Jake.

"Yeah" he said in response.

"Totodile! Use water gun and show him what a true water type Pokémon is!" Zak shouted.

"Poliwag. Wait until after he's attacked" Jake said quietly.

Totodile opened its mouth, and let out a huge gush of water, straight at Poliwag. Poliwag stood and did nothing. Chloe and Zak both looked at Jake in confusion.

The water gun hit Poliwag causing it to step back so it could brace the attack. As the water gun disappeared both Jake and Poliwag smiled.

"Don't you remember what Poliwag's ability is?" Jake said sarcasticly.

Zak's eyes lit up. His face turned to anger.

"I'm not going to let that weak wild Pokémon beat my Totodile!" Zak shouted, angry at himself for forgetting Poliwag's ability.

"Use bite!" He shouted.

"Use double slap!" Jake responded.

Totodile started run towards Poliwag. But it was remarkably slower than before. "Totodile what's wrong?" Zak said.

"Wow. You really don't know anything, do you?" Jake said mocking Zak once again. "Remember what bubble can do?" he added.

Zak's eyes lit up again, Chloe's did too.

"Oooh! So that's why you kept on using it!" she said.

Totodile leapt forwards at Poliwag, trying to bite it, but it was too slow, so Poliwag easily avoided it by stepping to the side, and slapping Totodile on the back with its tail, causing it to fall.

"Now finish it!" Jake said confidently.

Suddenly, Poliwag jumped up into the air; spinning forwards. Upon its descent Poliwag stopped spinning so its tail was in front of its face. As it hit the Totodile, a small dust cloud appeared.

After a short while, the cloud cleared to show Poliwag, stood in front of the Totodile, who was unconscious.

"Jake wins the battle!" Chloe said, trying to hide her happiness.

"Yay!" Jake cheered. "We did it Poliwag!"

Poliwag leapt into Jakes arms. Jake held onto Poliwag securely, making sure he wouldn't slip out and accidentally attack someone again.

"Totodile! Return!" Zak said, still furious at Jake, and himself too. He marched over to Jake; his handed clenched into fists.

"That's enough, Zak." A voice said.

It sounded familiar. It was the headmistress, again. She must have been taking a look at the new trainers, and probably showing Ash around too.

"I must say. Well done on your battle with your, er, new Pokémon." she said, sounding about as enthusiastic as a damp potato.

"T-Thanks" Jake said, unsure if that was a compliment or not, seeing as what happened earlier on in the day.

"But now you have a real challenge. I propose to you a deal. Battle me, and if you win, you get to keep Poliwag, but if you lose, you have to redo this whole year, and pick a different Pokémon" she said, smirking.

"Wait a minute!" Ash butted in. "You know that that is unfair on Jake! He has just got his Pokémon like everyone else... how about you battle me instead!"

Jake's heart was pumping so hard and loud, that he could only just hear the conversation.

"How about we make it a double battle" Mr Gallows said, stepping into the conversation.

"Myself and the headmistress, versus you and Ash" he said.

Ash nodded and looked round at Jake. Jake's heart was pumping even louder. His knees just couldn't stop shaking. He didn't want to lose Poliwag.

But suddenly, Poliwag slipped out of Jake's grip.

"Poli!" It said confidently.

"Well then it's settled!" The headmistress said, gleeful.

Jake knelt down to Poliwag's height.

"You really want to do this then?" Jake asked Poliwag. Poliwag nodded.

"Go! Purugly!" Shreeked the headmistress.

"Go! Aipom!" Said Mr Gallows.

"Pikachu, let's go! "Ash said to the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You too Poliwag!" Jake said, nervous.

All four Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, eager to win.

"I'll be the referee. Again." Chloe said, slightly disheartened.

"You can go first" The headmistress said, struggling not to smirk.

Jake's whole life was just turned upside down. He was now up against not just one person; but two. And not only that! But they are way more experienced than Jake. On the other hand, he does have the Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum, at his side, so this battle could turn his life upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake didn't say anything but stood there with a blank expression.

"Jake. Jake!" Ash said. "Come on you can do this, the bond between you and Poliwag is stronger than them. Just listen to your instincts"

Poliwag leapt up and slapped Jake trying to get his attention. He stared at Jake intensely.

"Your right we can do this" said Jake, determined to win.

"Poliwag! Use bubble!" He shouted, suddenly.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash said loudly, almost in time with Jake.

Poliwag leapt up into the air whilst sparks started to come off Pikachu.

"Quickly Purugly! Use fake out on the Poliwag!" The headmistress said in a shrill tone.

"Aipom; you use astonish on Pikachu!" Mr Gallows said.

All of a sudden, Purugly and Aipom charged towards their opponents, Purugly pounced towards Poliwag, hitting it right in the face, while Aipom jumped up into the air, swiping downwards and hitting Pikachu.

"I think that you should know that Mr Gallows and I used to be battle partners" The headmistress said, smugly.

"And one of the best" Mr Gallows added.

"Well. That's not going to stop us, right Jake?" Ash said looking towards Jake.

Jake looked at Poliwag, and they both nodded.

"Yeah"

Jake quickly grabbed his pokédex, and looked up Poliwag's moves.

"Poliwag use double slap!"

"Pikachu use quick attack"

Poliwag leapt forwards; prepping it's tail. Pikachu dashed from side to side leaving a white trail behind it.

"Use hyper voice/swift!" Shrieked the headmistress and Mr Gallows at the same time.

Purugly slowly tilted its head back, letting out a huge scream, whilst Aipom swung its large tail, unleashing multiple star-shaped objects towards Poliwag and Pikachu. The stars started accelerating and the hyper voice attack was increasing in speed. On impact, the hyper voice stopped Poliwag and Pikachu dead in their track, letting the swift attack hit the two Pokémon, knocking them back with immense power.

"Jake! You attack head on! I'll attack from range!" Ash shouted, almost desperately

"Okay! Poliwag use double slap!" Jake shouted in response.

"Pikachu! You use thunderbolt"

Poliwag leapt forward whilst Pikachu hung back, it's cheeks beginning to spark

"Agility!" Both the headmistress and Mr Gallows shouted, in perfect sync.

Suddenly Purugly and Aipom disappeared and then quickly reappeared in different places; avoiding both the attacks.

"Mr Gallows and I have prepared for every situation. Whatever attack you use, we have a counter" the headmistress said smugly. "You can't beat us no matter how hard you try!" she added with a vicious laugh.

Jake thought for a second.

"I've got it!" he said. "Ash! Come here! I need to tell you something!"

Ash, looked at Jake for a second, confused, but stepped sideways so he was almost touching Jake and leaned forwards, listening to what Jake said.

Seemingly out of no-where, Ash gasped "That just might work..."

"Pikachu go!" Ash said gleefully.

"Poliwag. Go."

Both pokémon looked round confused, but both trainers looked at them as if to say "Trust us."

The opponents said nothing. Just stood there.

"What should we do" Mr Gallows muttered to the headmistress, obviously concerned.

"Just wait" she snapped.

"Use astonish Aipom!" Mr Gallows said after a few seconds, not able to bear the tension.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt again!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu stopped and let out a thunderbolt towards Aipom before it could stop the attack.

"What are you doing!?" The headmistress shouted shrilly at Mr Gallows. "Just do what I tell you to!"

"Just use fake out Purugly!" she said finally, gritting her teeth.

"Poliwag, use water gun on the Aipom" Jake said calmly.

Poliwag leapt sideways, dodging the Purugly and aiming at Aipom. Quickly, Poliwag let out a gush of water towards Aipom, causing it to be knocked backwards. When Poliwag stopped gushing out water, Aipom lay still on the floor. Unconscious.

"Aipom! no!" Mr Gallows cried.

"This is why you should have listened to me!" the headmistress scowled. "Purugly, use body slam on Pikachu"

Suddenly Purugly appeared behind Pikachu, it's paws lifted into the air.

"Pikachu! watch out!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu looked behind itself. But it was too late. Purugly was already descending, at break neck speed, onto Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get out of the way, but Purugly slammed itself onto Pikachu, crushing it.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Poliwag! Try and get Purugly off of Pikachu!" Jake shouted helplessly.

Poliwag started to charge towards Purugly and leapt up into the air, headbutting Purugly, but it just bounce straight off it. Purugly looked around sluggishly, and noticed Poliwag running towards it. Poliwag landed one more headbutt, but it was the same result as the first time. Nothing. Poliwag was determined to save Pikachu, so it tried again and again to no prevail, but after a couple of headbutts, Purugly trundled out of the way, avoiding Poliwag.

Pikachu lay there on the ground, completely dazed; he had fainted.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, as he ran over to pick up Pikachu. He held him in his arms and looked at Jake. "Its all up to you now. I know you can do it"

Jakes knees began to shake again. The headmistress had just beaten Ash, the Kanto League Champion, how could he, a simple school kid, possibly beat her? He shook his head and focused on the match.

"Poliwag! use water gun and aim it straight up into the air..." he said nervously.

Poliwag did as Jake said, and elegantly fired a water gun attack up into the air. As it reached its maximum height, it began to descend. Everyone looked round in confusion wondering why Jake would make Poliwag use its water gun attack like the water hit Poliwag it started to smile.

When all the water was gone. It stood there looking rejuvenated. Poliwag had just healed itself using its ability water absorb.

"Smart move. But that won't stop us! Purugly use agility!" The headmistress shouted.

"Use double slap!" Jake responded.

Poliwag ran around the field, leaping forward every so often trying to land a hit. It looked like it was starting to get tired.

"Use body slam!" The headmistress said, as if that was going to be the final attack.

"Poliwag, watch your back!" Jake shouted.

Purugly suddenly appeared behind Poliwag, like it did with Pikachu, but Poliwag just turned around emitting a series of yellow-purple rings from its body, towards Purugly.

As they hit, Purugly's eyes slowly closed.

"Huh" Jake said, confused, checking his pokédex.

It was hypnosis. Purugly fell on its side.

"Wow, Poliwag, you learned a new move!" Jake said with a smile on his face. "Now use double slap and don't stop!"

Poliwag spun in the air and slapped multiple times. Then it did it again and again.

Then Purugly's eyes began to twitch. They opened. Purugly looked at the headmistress, she nodded and so did Purugly.

Purugly leapt up, avoiding Poliwag. Now Poliwag was directly underneath Purugly.

"Poliwag move!" Jake exclaimed. Poliwag dived sideways but Purugly landed on its tail.

The headmistress just laughed. "You thought my Purugly would stay asleep forever, didn't you?"

Poliwag tried to squirm out from underneath the Purugly, but it couldn't.

"Poliwag! Try using your water gun on the Purugly!" Jake shouted.

Poliwag turned its body around, trying to face Purugly and it let out a water gun attack, but it just missed Purugly.

"Why don't you just give up now?" The headmistress said, still smirking. "It will save your poor little Poliwag from getting hurt even more"

Jake gritted his teeth. No way was he going to give up now. No way he was going to give it up to chance. He had come too far into the battle to just quit. He noticed Poliwag looking at him, the determination on its face said it all. He wasn't going to give up either.

"Poliwag use water gun again" Jake said, before being interrupted by the headmistress

"Ha! You know that didn't work last time"

"But this time, on the ground" Jake said, finishing his sentence.

Poliwag faced the ground. Suddenly Poliwag was shot up into the air by the water gun attack, leaving a trail of water behind it.

Poliwag landed back on ground near Jake and the headmistress looked like she was about to explode.

"Now Poliwag! Use water gun to propel yourself towards Purugly and finally end this!" Jake shouted confidently.

"Purugly! Stop it using your hyper voice!" The headmistress shrieked.

Poliwag propelled itself forward, towards the Purugly. Purugly firmly planted its feet and let out a roaring hyper voice, the biggest Jake had seen. It must be determined to win. Sound waves hit Poliwag pushing it back slowly. But Poliwag was even more determine to win.

Suddenly the water that came from Poliwag doubled in size, boosting Poliwag's strength causing Poliwag to break through the hyper voice, and collide head on with Purugly. Purugly fell backwards and so did Poliwag.

Both trainers yelled their Pokémon's names, trying to get them to stand up, when all of a sudden Poliwag's tail began to twitch. Poliwag sprang up into the air and landed perfectly on its feet.

"Purugly is unable to battle, Poliwag is the winner which means..." Chloe took a deep breath "Jake is the winner!"

Jake jumped up and down before running up to Poliwag and hugging it tight. Chloe ran up to Jake.

"Well done. I can't believe you won against **THE** headmistress!" She said, happy for Jake.

"I know" Jake said still blown away by it all. The headmistress walked over to Jake, seemingly holding something in her hands.

"I'm holding up my end of the deal, even though I think its wrong, here's your... pokédex. You are now recognised as a trainer. By this school" The headmistress said.

Jake started walking home along with Chloe to show his mum his brand new Pokémon. Now knowing he is a trainer with his first Pokémon and one of his best friends (along with Chloe) Poliwag.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Authors note: I would like to say a massive thanks to Mekaku Eyes for helping me out with this. Also please check out our group the AAML SQUAD**_

_**who are brilliant writers)**_

Jake and Chloe had just reached New Bark Town, having decided to show their parents their new Pokémon. They decided that first, they would go to Jake's house. As soon as Jake opened the door, his mum pounced on him, hugging him so tight that he couldn't even breath.

"Mum!" Jake gasped.

"Oh sorry darling!" Jake's mum said, a tone of absolute glee in her voice. "I was just a bit excited; it's not everyday that my little Jakey gets his first Pokémon!" Jake's mum pushed him and Chloe into their living room, flustered from all the excitement of her son getting his first Pokémon.

"So, which one did you get?" Jake's mum asked, eagerly looking around in the hope that she would spot Jake's first Pokémon. Much to his mum's surprise, Poliwag jumped out from behind Jake. "Poli!" It said happily.

"Wait a second Jakey? How come you got this Pokémon, and not one of the usual starters?" Jake's mum asked.

"Err well..." Jake sighed, and reluctantly told his mum the story about how he got Poliwag.

"Wow. Well you must really like this cute lil' Poliwag to get into all that trouble!" Jake's mum said, taken aback by Jake's story. "I never did like that headmistress anyway" she added.

"Let's go show my parents now" Chloe said. Jake nodded approvingly.

As they reached Chloe's house, Chloe knocked on the door happily, humming a little tune to herself.

"Chloe!" Chloe's mum shrieked, overjoyed. She looked down to see which Pokémon Chloe had picked. "Ooh I see you picked Chikorita"

"Yeah I love it; it's so cute!" Chloe squealed. Chikorita blushed.

Suddenly, the door burst open, it was Professor Elm. He seemed out of breath. "Jake... Chloe... I need... Your help" Elm panted, trying to catch his breath.

"What's happened?" Jake asked, worried. Profesor Elm took in a deep breath. "Some Pokémon have stolen my Pokéballs, and I was going to give them to you!" Elm answered, obviously upset.

"Where were you when it happened?" Chloe asked.

"I'll show you" Elm said, gesturing to follow him.

Still out of breath, Elm hurriedly led the two friends down to Route 29; the route that connected Cherrygrove City to New Bark Town.

Elm abruptly stopped, causing Chloe to almost crash into Jake. "I was here when I was attacked!" Elm said. "I couldn't see what Pokémon it was, but I'm sure that it went off in that direction!" Elm pointed to his left where there was a large patch of grass, with a variety of trees on the right hand side.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jake said, beginning to run through the patch of grass, checking in every direction to see if he could see any Pokéballs that might have dropped off along the way.

"Stop!" Chloe whispered loudly. "Do you hear that?"

There was a faint sound of rustling somewhere in the distance. It appeared to be coming from around the corner. Slowly, Chloe crept towards a large tree, and quietly peeked around it. She glanced back at Jake and Professor Elm, waving her hand at them in the hope that they would go to her.

"What is it?" Professor Elm asked apprehensively.

"I've found the Pokéballs. But there is a teensy problem." She said. "There's a Pokémon protecting it..."

Elm peered round the corner and gasped in delight. The Pokémon he saw was a small, four legged creature, with a brown and white zig-zag patterned fur.

"Its a zigzagoon!" Elm squealed. "They are known to wonder around gathering random items"

"You ready?" Chloe asked Chikorita. Chikorita nodded.

Like a ninja, Chloe suddenly jumped around the corner, startling the zigzagoon in the process.

"Use tackle!" she shouted. Almost instantly, Chikorita started running towards the Zigzagoon, preparing to attack, but the Zigzagoon simply planted its feet, and let out a huge growl, stopping Chikorita right where it was.

"Chloe! Growl stops Chikorita from attacking head on!" Jake told Chloe. "You should use a ranged attack!"

Chloe grabbed her Pokédex.

"She doesn't know any ranged attacks!" Chloe panicked. This was her very first battle, and she wasn't going to get beaten by this measly Zigzagoon.

"Wait. Is Vine Whip a ranged attack?" Asked Chloe, starting to scratch her head.

Jake fell to the floor. On the other hand, Professor Elm sighed and answered Chloe's question.

"Yes Chloe" Professor Elm said. "Vine Whip is a ranged attack"

Chloe just nodded, and instantly turned her attention back to the battle.

"Use vine whip" she commanded her Chikorita.

Chikorita jumped up into the air and two shiny green vines started to stretch out of Chikoritas neck. Suddenly, the Zigzagoon dug its claws into the ground, and flung sand right into Chikoritas eyes.

"Kooor" It said, wincing in pain.

Chikorita!" Chloe screamed, anguished.

Chikorita began to panic and wafted its vines about randomly, completely missing the Zigzagoon. Chloe thought for a second.

"Ah ha" she suddenly said. Chikorita use vine whip again" she said. Chikorita jumped into the air again and yet again the Zigzagoon dug its paws into the ground, gathering sand to fling at Chloe's Chikorita. "Quickly! Use the leaf on your head and blow away the sand" Chloe shouted, her voice full of confidence.

As the sand was closing in on Chikorita, it's leaf began to spin, blowing the sand in the opposite direction and hitting zigzagoon. "Yes" shrieked Chloe. "Now. Use your Vine Whip attack!" Chloe said, watching her Chikorita hit Zigzagoon with its vines multiple times, until finally, the Zigzagoon turned around and ran away, leaving the Pokéballs in its panic.

"We've just won our first battle!" shrieked Chloe, as she picked up Chikorita and gave it a huge hug.

"Chiko!" It said in glee.

"Thank you Chloe, for getting rid of that Zigzagoon. Now, let's take these Pokéballs back to my lab" Professor Elm insisted.

Upon entering the lab. The professor turned round. "So Jake, could you possibly tell me why you have a Poliwag instead of one of the three starters that are usually issued to new trainers?" Professor Elm asked.

Jake sighed, and once again told the story of how he got his Poliwag.

"Ah I see, I can understand what you mean completely. The bond between Pokémon and trainers is sacred" Professor Elm said.

"Wait just a second!" Professor Elm said, raising his voice as he just realised what Jake had told him. Jake nodded. "You met ash Ketchum? I've met him before... when he was travelling with two people called Misty and Brock; he was doing the Johto league like you yourselves are doing now" Elm said. Suddenly he gasped

"I've kept you for far too long now!" He quickly turned back around to the box of Pokéballs and gave five Pokéballs each to Chloe and Jake.

"Come on, let's go!" Chloe said cheerfully to Jake.

When Jake and Chloe stepped outside New Bark Town.

"Let's have some fun" Chloe said, smirking. "We catch the first the Pokémon that we see. Okay?"

She stepped into the bushes. It looked like they went on forever, with trees littered on either side of the beaten path.

Suddenly, a small brown Pokémon with a light brown stomach, blood red eyes and black pointed eyebrows headbutted Chloe, knocking her down from her feet.

Who was this Pokémon? More importantly; will Chloe be able to catch it?


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch!" Chloe cried. Jake turned round to see what was the matter with Chloe.

"Chloe? Are you OK?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah" She answered back.

Chloe pushed herself onto her feet, with Chikorita brushing against her leg. Chloe looked around to see what had hit her. As she was looking from side to side, she suddenly saw the very same Pokémon, out of the corners of her eyes. Which was probably trying to attack her, or even Chikorita.

"Chikorita! Use tackle!" She said, hoping for revenge.

Chikorita looked around for the Pokémon, and as soon as she saw it, she charged towards it, knocking it back, right onto the path. Jake grabbed his pokédex and pointed it towards the Pokémon.

_"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day."_

"Well. You've found your first Pokémon Chloe!" Jake said, excited to see how it would turn out.

Jake started to scan the area for a Pokémon of his own, when all of a sudden, a bush started to rustle in the distance. The bush stopped rustling, and Jake sighed and started looking around some more, but then another bush just a couple of metres away began to rustle. Jake stayed still. Suddenly a Pokémon sprung up. It was small a small Pokémon with light brown fur and a pair of long, dark brown ears. It was using its striped tail to look above the bush it was behind.

"Cool! It's a Sentret!" Jake murmured to himself. "Poliwag, use bubble!"

Poliwag leaped up from the grass and hit Sentret directly in its chest with his bubble attack. Sentret stumbled back from the attack, and it quickly dived into the bushes, disappearing from sight.

"Where's it gone?"Jake asked, confused by its sudden disappearance.

Meanwhile, Chloe was battling Hoothoot.

"Use your vine whip attack!" Chloe said. "Let's bring Hoothoot down to the ground"

Vines spouted from Chikorita's neck and shot towards Hoothoot. But Hoothoot was faster and flapped its wings, flying above the vines, then it grabbed them with its clawed feet, swinging Chikorita to the side.

"Chikorita!" Chloe cried.

Chikorita jumped to its feet. It stared intensely at Hoothoot, the leaf on its head spinning wildly. The leaf started to gain speed. Then more speed. Then even more speed, until it was going so fast that you could barely see it.

Chikorita leapt high up into the air, and multiple sharp leaves shot out from the leaf upon its head, heading straight for Hoothoot. Hoothoot tried to avoid the razor leaves, but there were just too many for it to dodge.

They hit the Hoothoot multiple times in various places, causing it to plummet right down to the ground. As quickly as she could, Chloe slung her bag round to her front and searched her bag. She grabbed a pokéball and threw it in the direction of the Hoothoot. It bounced off Hoothoot's head and opened up, enveloping Hoothoot in a bright red light, before capturing it inside the ball. Chloe eagerly walked over to it.

"Poliwag! Watch out for Sentret! As soon as you see it, use hypnosis!" Jake said frustratedly.

For the past few minutes, Sentret had been diving in and out of the bushes, striking Poliwag when he was off guard.

Poliwag looked around frantically. Suddenly, the bush on the right started to rustle. Poliwag braced it self. Sentret shot out head first, towards Poliwag, but Poliwag jumped up into the air whilst Sentret was still below. Confused, Sentret stopped and looked up, only to see Poliwag using hypnosis. Before it could escape from the path, the hypnosis attack hit the Sentret, causing it to fall to the ground, fast asleep.

Hurriedly, Jake grabbed a pokéball from his pocket, pressed the button in the middle to enlarge it and threw it at Sentret. The ball opened and sucked Sentret into it.

Both Jake and Chloe were waiting patiently for the pokéballs to stop shaking.

'Come on...' Chloe thought to herself.

The pokéballs stopped shaking.

"Yes!" Jake and Chloe shouted in unison.

Chloe jumped up and down repeatedly in glee over catching her very first Pokémon. Even though Chikorita was her first Pokémon, this is the first time she had caught a Pokémon for herself.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" Chloe said, eager for Jake to reply. "Guess what!"

"What?" Jake asked apprehensively. Chloe held Hoothoot's pokéball in front of Jake. "I caught Hoothoot!" she squealed happily.

"Good for you" Jake said, as he walked over to the pokéball on the ground. He crouched down to see that it had stopped shaking.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" Jake said in imitation of Chloe. "Guess what!"

"Wait. When did you battle a Pokémon?" Chloe asked, looking puzzled.

"Whilst you were busy battling Hoothoot." Jake answered.

"What Pokémon is it? Sentret? Ratatta? Tell me!" Chloe carried on asking, but Jake wouldn't answer.

"I might show you when we get to the Pokémon centre in Cherrygrove City" Jake said, teasing Chloe

"Ooooh" Chloe groaned, starting to throw a mini-tantrum, but the duo carried on walking down the path, uninterrupted by wild Pokémon.

When they had reached Cherrygrove City, Jake and Chloe stopped outside the Pokémon centre. Together they entered the Pokémon centre, and walked over to the Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said in a welcoming tone.

"Um... Hi" Jake answered, who was a bit nervous.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse joy asked.

"Yes, er, thank you. Poliwag, you'll need to go inside your pokéball now." Jake grabbed Poliwag's pokéball and Poliwag nodded reluctantly.

"You too Chikorita!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Chiko" Chikorita agreed.

Jake and Chloe both handed in their pokéballs to the Nurse Joy.

"Thank you very much, this won't take long at all." She said. "If you would like, you could sit down over there" The Nurse Joy pointed over to the seats in the corner.

Jake and Chloe sat down on the seats next to each other.

"It's weird being in Cherrygrove City and not going to school" Chloe blurted.

Jake nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" Chloe asked Jake.

"I'm not sure..." Jake answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I want to challenge the gyms and maybe even become the champion!"

A couple of minutes later, a Blissey appeared in front of the two, holding two trays, each with two pokéballs on.

"Bliss-Blissey!"

Jake grabbed his two pokéballs, and thanked the Blissey. As soon as he grabbed Poliwag's pokéball, it suddenly opened and Poliwag appeared on the floor.

"Wow. You must really like staying in your pokéball." Jake said sarcastically.

"Come on out Chikorita!" Chloe said.

Chikorita appeared on the floor. It jumped onto Chloe's lap, and started stroking Chloe with its leaf.

"Anyway" Chloe said, starting a new conversation. "You said you would show me your new Pokémon" Chloe turned to Jake, eager to see his new Pokémon.

"Alright then" Jake said, grinning.

He grabbed Sentret's pokéball and threw it on the ground nearby. The pokéball opened and then returned back to came out of the pokéball frantically looking about to get its bearings.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Chloe squaled, completely infatuated with the Sentret.

Poliwag walked up to Sentret. "Wag-poli" it said welcoming Sentret.

"Tret?" Sentret looked confused. Poliwag explained about Jake catching Sentret in pokéball.

"Seen-tret. Tret" Sentret said now understanding what had happened.

"Blissey" Blissey said, also welcoming Sentret. Sentret turned around to see Blissey standing right behind it.

Sentret froze and afer a couple of seconds, it sprinted to Jake, jumping up into his arms.

"Bliss?"

"Don't worry Blissey Sentret is just a bit shy" Jake reassured Blissey. Blissey nodded and waddled away.

"I think we should start going now" Jake said to Chloe. "Sentret return"

Chloe nodded as she stood up. Chikorita jumped off of her lap onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and Chloe stepped outside the Pokémon centre with Poliwag and Chikorita by their sides. Jake grabbed his pokégear from his bag.

"So... The next town is.."

"It's this way!" Chloe interrupted Jake. Chloe pointed towards the next route, "Down there"

Jake put his pokégear away and followed Chloe to the start of the next route.

"All we have to do now is to follow this path, and then we'll be at the next city in no time" said Chloe, excited.

Chloe started to walk forwards, when she saw a small tree in the distance. She gasped, running towards it as fast as she could.

"What now?" Jake asked quietly.

Chloe approach a small tree which had something protruding from the top of it.

"Jake come here" Chloe gestured to Jake. "This is an apricorn tree" Chloe said. "You can get apricorns from them, and there's a guy called Kurt who can make then into pokéballs"

"Cool." Jake said, seemingly apathetic. Chloe picked the apricorn from the tree, put it into her bag, and carried on walking along the route,

"Stop!" Jake said suddenly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Look over there" Jake pointed towards to trainers having a battle.

"Rattata! Use tackle!" One of the trainers shouted.

"Pidgey, use gust to knock Rattata back" The other trainer said, confidently. Rattata leapt up into the air, heading straight for Pidgey. but the Pidgey flapped it's wings creating a small gust which knocked Rattata onto the ground.

"Rattata" The trainer cried. Rattata lay on the floor unconscious. "Return..." he said disheartened.

"That Rattata is fast, but not as fast as my Pidgey" the other trainer said.

"Thanks!" Rattata's trainer said, feeling a bit more confident.

"Wow that Pidgey looks strong, doesn't it Jake" Chloe said. Jake nodded. Chloe rushed off towards Pidgey's trainer.

"Hey!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. "I want to battle your Pidgey with my Chikorita"

Pidgey flew down onto the trainers shoulder,

"Hmm. Not right now." He said while stroking the Pidgey. "I don't want to tire my Pidgey out. There's still a long way to go until Violet City, and without Pidgey by my side, it could be dangerous."

"Oh yeah, you've just had a battle with that trainers Rattata" Chloe said. "Anyway. We've got to go to the next city too" Chloe said, gesturing Jake to hurry up. "So, maybe we'll see you again. Bye!"

Jake sighed as he quickened his pace to catch up with Chloe.

"You know. You shouldn't just keep running off like that" Jake said, blushing.

"Why?"

"Well you could end up in a lot of trouble like falling off a ledge, or bumping into the wrong kind of people" Jake answered. "Besides, it's really tiring running after you all the time" Jake added quickly.

Chloe's looked at the ground, ashamed, and Chikorita nudged at Chloe's leg, trying to cheer her up.

Jake and Chloe carried on with their journey to the next city accompanied by silence. "Violet City is just round the corner..." Jake said, hoping to break the silence. Chloe looked up, and her expression suddenly changed to happiness when she saw a cave.

"Ooh!" she said as she ran towards the entrance. She stopped just before the entrance, and said. "Can we?"

Jake nodded, rolling his eyes, but was also a little happy to be exploring the cave too. As the duo wandered into the dark cave, Jake grabbed his pokégear from his bag, and pushed a button to turn on his light, which came out from the back of the device, lighting up a section of the cave. Chloe did the same with her own pokégear, lighting up more of the area.

On their right was a large lake, which glistened when the light shone on it.

"I wonder where this cave goes" Jake said, fascinated by the cave.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here as soon as possible" Chloe said, scared.

"You wanted to come in here" Jake responded, smirking.

"Yeah, but, now I... Wait. What was that?" Chloe paused.

Noises echoed inside the cave, they sounded like cries from a Pokémon. Jake and Chloe looked up at each other, and ran towards the echoes, the echoes grew louder and louder until finally, they found the source. It was a Geodude battling a Zubat. Geodude lunged towards Zubat, but Zubat had the advantage of flying and it avoided Geodude with ease.

Zubat took this opportunity to its own advantage, and used supersonic on the now-vulnerable Geodude. Geodude was confused, and it started charging into everything in it's way. Everything but the Zubat.

Suddenly, the cave started to shake, "Errrr.. Jake?" Chloe quivered.

"I know, Chloe" Jake answered, comfortingly.

Geodude managed to punch the cave wall, and even more Geodude fell onto the ground. The Geodude stared menacingly at Zubat. They grabbed rocks from the ground and threw them at Zubat. Zubat was unable to dodge them, and fell to the ground.

"Why were these Pokémon fighting in the first place?" Jake asked, speaking to himself. Jake looked to his right, and behind Zubat was a Dunsparce along with a couple of other Zubats. They were all on the ground unconscious.

"Chloe look" Jake said, pointing to the fainted Pokémon. "Zubat must have been protecting them from the Geodude"

"But why were they fighting in the first place?" Jake asked, out loud this time. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, we need to stop these Geodude, before anything worse happens" Chloe said, hurriedly.

"Go! Sentret/Hoothoot!" they both said. As they both threw their pokéballs. Sentret appeared on the ground, looking around wearily at its surroundings, Hoothoot appeared in the air with a happy expression upon it face. Hoothoot kept flapping its wings, forgetting that it was in a cave and headbutted the ceiling, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Hoothoot" Chloe exclaimed running towards Hoothoot with her arms out.

Hoothoot landed in her arms. It jumped out of Chloe's arms and shook itself.

"Hoot!" It said, happy again.

The cave started shaking again due to Hoothoot hitting it, and suddenly three more Geodude fell down from the ceiling behind Jake and Chloe, landing face down, blocking their way out. Chloe stopped and studied the three Geodude.

"Err, Jake, one of the Geodude looks bigger than the rest..."

Jake looked where Chloe was pointing and gasped "Chloe that's not a Geodude..."


End file.
